A Midsummer Night's Phantom
by Strix Moonwing
Summary: Based on the Shakespeare play When Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie win the parts in the school play, they get more than they bargained for when a mischevious ghost makes it really happen. A story for DS shippers..no..DV ships..er..ST...uh..JUST READ IT!
1. Lancer's Lecture

**A Midsummer's Night's Phantom**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi guys! Strix here with a new story! This story is based off the William Shakespeare play, A Midsummer's Night's Dream. It's a pretty hilarious romance/comedy that he wrote while writing Romeo and Juliet. I thought of writing it while watching the Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode, A Midsummer's Nightmare. The four lovers are going to be Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. I'm going to introduce my new character, Sprite, in it. I hope you enjoy.**

**Skulker: How can they enjoy it when I have to hang out with an idiotic elf in it?**

**Sprite: Hahahhahahahh! He said elf!**

**Strix: I said they enjoy it, not you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or a Midsummer's Night's Dream.**

**Chapter 1: Lancer's Lecture**

"William Shakespeare, there is not a person in this day of age that does not know that name." said Mr. Lancer to his Sophomore English class, who were more than less paying attention to the boring drone of his voice. It was a normal Tuesday afternoon at Casper High…well as normal as it could get for a school that was haunted by ghost daily.

"And do you know why?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, he said, "Because, my young students, as an English playwright and poet, he is widely known as the greatest writer of the English Language. He has written over thirty-eight plays and 154 sonnets…all in which are classics, which we enjoy even today."

Mr. Lancer stopped speaking for a second and glanced around his room at the faces of his students. In the back was Dash Baxter and Kwan, along with their gang of football jocks, were joking around. Paulina and her satellite, Star, where gossiping in the corner, unaware of anything he was saying. Valerie was also ignoring him and was reading a book, labeled "Ghost Hunting for Dimwits".

_"Well at least she's reading…"_ thought Mr. Lancer as he glanced toward his final and most difficult group of kids…Fenton, Manson, and Foley. Tucker was messing around with his PDA, with a look of concentration that Mr. Lancer rarely saw in his schoolwork. Sam wasn't doing anything, but, to his surprise, was glaring at her friend, Danny. Danny hadn't noticed this and was currently making lovesick puppy eyes at Valerie. Teen love….it both annoyed and confused him.

Lancer sighed with agitation. Teenagers…..he had hoped that this lesson would have caught their attention. Hey, an underpaid teacher could hope, couldn't he? He glared at his students and muttered, "Apparently not." Okay…maybe it was time to skip the speech and get right down to the point.

He cleared his throat and announced to the class, "Since, apparently none of you seemed interested in my descriptions of his great works; maybe it would interest you more if you, yourself, became part of his literacy masterpieces."

It was as if a record player switched off. Everyone in the room paused at what their doing and slowly turned their heads toward Mr. Lancer. Each of them had a look of shock and surprise on their face. Was he asking them to be in a play? A William Shakespeare play?

Paulina was the first to speak. She raised a questionable finger and asked, "It is like one of those romantic plays? Like Romeo and Juliet?" Her eyes lit up at the thought and she hugged herself joyfully as she cried, "If so could we get Danny Phantom to be Romeo?" You could practically see the little hearts floating around her head. Valerie growled silently at the mention of the ghost kid's name and silently gagged. Danny blushed and suck deeper into his chair.

Sam glared and said, "And what if someone besides you was Juliet?"

Paulina's eyes popped open in surprise and horror. "I never thought of that..."she thought about it for a second. "Nope, couldn't happen."

Lancer silenced anymore of her girly fantasies with a stern glare. "Two problems with that Ms. Sanchez." He heard up one finger. "One, the play we will be doing isn't Romeo and Juliet." He heard up a second finger. "And two, even if it was, it would only be for the students of this class…not a ghost punk that has captured the minds and hearts of about half of the female body at Casper High."

Danny and Tucker glanced at eachother and let out a smug smile at Lancer's comment. Sam rolled her eyes at the two of them. Kwan called out from the back of the class. "Dude, it isn't going to be like one of those tragedies where everyone dies, is it?"

"A tragedy, uh?" remarked Sam, smirking. "This actually won't be so bad." Danny and Tucker's smirks left and were replaced with nervous frowns.

Mr. Lancer sighed, wondering how his class could be so clueless towards the works of greatness. "William Shakespeare was known for more than just his works of romance and tragedy, like in his works of Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Macbeth. He was also well known for his works of romance comedies."

Everyone in the class was speechless. "They had comedies back then?" asked Tucker. "How could they understand them?

Mr. Lancer felt like banging his head against his desk. "King Lear! What's wrong with you people! Don't you read?" He took a deep breath and continued. "Yes, Mr. Foley. They had comedies back then and people understood them just fine…especially Mr. Shakespeare's."

Lancer took a couple books off his desk and held them up for the class to see. "So of his best works were the Twelfth Night or What you Will, story of a young girl who disguised herself has her twin brother in order to win the heart of another man." He pulled out a large light green book and said, "This one shall be the one we take part of. It is called A Midsummer's Night's Dream. One of the classics."

Everyone looked at eachother with raised eyebrows. Danny raised his hand and asked, "Uh…What's it about?"

Mr. Lancer smiled, "Glad to have you attention Mr. Fenton. This was one of his greatest hits, written for the Queen at the time. It is a wonderful romance with a mix of comedy and fantasy. It tells the story of four lovers, a misfortunate weaver named Bottom, and a fairy called Puck who accidentally makes the four lovers fall in love with wrong couple. As a teenager, you must know actually how that feels." Danny and about every boy in the room blushed.

Lancer started to hand out everyone a copy of the book and some scripts. "For homework tonight, I want every one of you to read the first few chapters of the play and pick out a character you'd like to try out for. Try-outs will be tomorrow."

As soon as he handed everyone a book the bell rang and everyone started to leave the room. Danny, Sam, and Tuckers were the last to leave as they scanned through their books.

Danny's eyes narrowed, "Great, more homework to make me miss another night of sleep."

Tucker frowned as he looked through some of the script. "Ay me, for aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD I'M SAYING!" cried Tucker, "How can I be in a play when I have no idea what I'm saying?"

Sam was already leafing through the pages of the story. "I don't know guys; I actually think that this play is a good idea. Come on. Four teens running around a forest, falling in love with eachother is kinda hilarious."

"I guess…"said Danny as he looked at the back of his book. "What characters are you guys thinking of playing?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. You?"

"I think I might go for this Lysander guy. I heard that Valerie wanted to be Hermia. That mean if the two of us get the part we can kiss!" Danny said excitedly.

"Uh….that's great, Danny." Sam said, not catching his eye. Only Tucker noticed her eye twitch when Danny had his head turned.

The three of them finally reached outside of the building and started heading toward Fentonworks. About half way there Danny's ghost sense went off and at the same moment a scream was heard.

"Guys cover me! I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled as he jumped into an alley and two silver-white rings appeared around him and shot down his body, changing him into his heroic, alter-ego Danny Phantom. Leaving Sam and Tucker behind, Danny flew toward the source of the scream.

It was coming from the park, where he got there in time to see Paulina and Star run by him in terror. Both were covered in a layer of disgusting green slime. Star ran right past Danny, but Paulina came to a halt as soon as she saw him.

"Ghost boy! You came to save me! I knew you would." She said dreamily, hugging his arm. She suddenly remembered that she was covered in green slime and shrieked, "Oh! I'm so sorry you had to see me like this! It was that ghost's fault!" She cried pointing to the park.

Danny gave her an encouraging smile and said, "Don't worry Paulina. I'll take care of it." Danny left before he could see her swoon in place.

Danny glanced around, but didn't see any sign of a ghost or any damage. For a second Danny just hovered in place, confused. "I don't see anything. Maybe she was just making it up?" he said to himself.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched laugh above him and looked up in time to see a giant blob of green slime slam into his face.

"Eckkk! EWWWW!" cried Danny, wiping some of it off his face. His whole body was dripping in the disgusting (and slightly smelling) goo.

"Hehehehehehhe! Little Halfy loves Sprite's ghosty treat!" squealed the high pitched voice again, laughing with delight. Danny looked up and saw one of the strangest looking ghost's he'd ever seen.

It was about the size of a seven year old, wearing a small tunic. It a human face, but with mouse-like features, like whiskers and a small, pointy nose. It had elf ears and green hair. Its hands and feet were claw like and he carried a small slingshot around his belt. He was a light blue and had a gerbil tail, which twitched and twirled with delight as he laughed.

Danny glared at the ghost and wiped the green goo from his eyes. He pointed at the ghost and asked, "Who are you? And what the heck are you doing?"

The ghost stopped laughing, but still had a wide grin on his face as he said, "I be Sprite! Ghost of Mischief and all that is fun! Hehehhhhahha!" He stared and pointed at Danny before shrieking, "eheheheh! You're the little Halfa humany-ghost! Eheheh! Clumsy little Halfy aren't you? Walked right into a puddle of ecto-goo, you did. Hehe!" This remark led Sprite into another fit of giggles.

Danny glared at Sprite. "I didn't walk into it…YOU THREW IT AT ME!"

"Heheeheeh! It not be Sprite's fault if Halfy's clumsy! Clumsy Halfy! Good name for you, eh? Hehehehe!"

Suddenly Sprite let out a cry of surprise as a ray almost shot him. Both Danny and Sprite turned around and saw that Valerie, in her ghost hunting suit, was aiming her gun right at him. "Say good-bye, ghosts!"

Sprite smirked and waved at her. "Good-bye, ghosts! Hehehhe!" Danny grabbed him before he was shot in the head.

"Are you crazy?" said Danny, holding Sprite by the cuff of the neck. Sprite smiled and said, "Not only clumsy, but stupid too! Heheheh! He thinks I'm crazy! Heheh! I be not crazy! I be Sprite! Heheheh!"

Before Danny could respond, he had to dodge another of Valerie's blast. He let up of Sprite and tried to blast the gun from her hands. "Give it up will you!"

"Never!" Valerie screamed, blast him again.

Sprite had found a safe perch on a tree branch and was laughing and taunting them as the battled. "Heheheehh! Clumsy Halfy meets the Hunty! Hehehheeh! Kill him Hunty! Destroy her Clumsy Halfy! Hehehehehh! So funny to watch them kill eachother! Heheheh!"

Danny shot an ecto-blast at Sprite, who dodged it, and said, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Valerie growled and aimed at him. "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! JEEZ!" yelled Danny as flew deeper into the park and hid behind the trees until Valerie was gone.

He let out a sigh of relief and went back into human mode. Suddenly another ball of slime hit him in the face. He looked up and glared as he saw Sprite rolling on his back, laughing. "HEHEHHEHEH! CLUMSY HALFY FALL FOR IT AGAIN! HEHEHEHHE!"

Danny growled and said, "You're lucky that I have to get home right now or else I've kill you!"

"Hehehhehe! Like you tried to kill girlyfriend!"

"You mean Hunty…er…I mean….Valerie? She's not my girlfriend...well…kinda…JUST GET OUT HERE!" He yelled blasting Sprite away.

Sprite giggled and said, "Farely well Clumsy Halfy! Try not to walk into ecto-goo again...WITHOUT ME WATCHING! HEHEHEHE!" Chortled the ghost as he disappeared in a flash.

Danny began to start toward home when he quickly turned back around and screamed, "I'M NOT CLUMSY HALFY!"

**Strix: Hehheheh, I hope you guys liked Sprite! He was such fun to make! Hehheeheh! Shoot, I'm starting to act like him….oh well! Hehheheheh! You're going to see a lot more him later! Hehheheheh! Please review! Hehehehehehehh! Is there laughing gas in here?**


	2. To Be or Not to BeWho?

**A Midsummer's Night's Phantom**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi guys! Thanks for the great reviews, especially the ones about Sprite. I'm glad you like him! There's going to be a lot more of him later. In later chapters I'm going to put in my other OC, Merchant. I hope you like him as well. Also, I'm sorry for not updating! My family just moved and it took forever to get both the computer and the internet set up.**

**Chapter 2: To Be or Not to be…who?**

"Soooo…you're saying that you met a ghost named Sprite."

"Yes."

"Who was the size of a seven year old?"

"Yes."

"And looked like a blue and green elf."

"Yes."

"Who tricked you and covered you in green goo?"

"Yes…Wait! No! I mean…ah forget it!" said Danny, angrily at his friends. He had just gotten through telling them about his adventures with the mischievous ghost the previous night. After two hours in the shower, Danny had finally been able to get the worst of the smelly goo off…though he noticed Sam and Tucker seemed to be keeping their distance around him.

It had been a day since Mr. Lancer had told them about their assignment and now everyone in the English class were huddled together in the back of the school auditorium, where plays were usually staged. Everyone was in groups, each practicing the lines of the character they wanted to play. The atmosphere in the area was filled with shouts and the loud chatter of students, which made it easy for Danny, Sam and Tucker to talk about ghost without being overheard.

"Wow, Danny," said Sam, holding her script in her lap, "this Sprite character sounds like he's had about ten cans of sprite, along with about twenty pounds of caffeine and sugar along with it!"

"Yeah, this guy is creepy, annoying, and hilarious at the same time! Just like a cat I once had…" said Tucker, laughing.

"It isn't funny, Tuck." Replied Danny, glaring at his script. "I wasn't able to catch him, so that means he could steal harass more people, like it did to Paulina and Star!"

Sam smirked and said, "Now _that's _funny!" Ignoring the glare that Danny gave her, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Danny, besides throwing goo at a couple of people this ghost hasn't done anything wrong. I don't think it's something to get too worked up about."

Tucker agreed with Sam. "Yeah, it said it was the ghost of mischief and fun…not the ghost of I'm going to destroy all humanity! It sounds pretty harmless."

Danny managed to let out a small smile. "Yeah…you guys are right. I mean, besides throwing a few balls of goo at you, what's the worst it can do?"

"That's the same thing I think every time I visit the monkey exhibit at the zoo." Replied Tucker, receiving a laugh from Danny and a glare from Sam.

"People, people, listen it up!" yelled Mr. Lancer, from the front row of the audience seats. Everyone stopped talking and listened. "Everything is ready for the auditions for the roles. Come up in front when you're ready to begin!"

**Dash Baxter….**

"_Damsel of France, I think I have you fast. Unchain your spirits now with spelling charms, and try if they can gain your liberty…_" Began Dash.

"That is Henry VI Part 1 Mr. Baxter." Called Mr. Lancer, "We aren't doing that."

"_Seems he a dove? His feathers are but borrowed, For he's disposed as the hateful raven…_"

"Again," cried Mr. Lancer, "Wrong play! That'sHenry VI Part 2!"

"_Henry, your sovereign, Is prisoner to the foe; his state usurped, His realm a slaughter-house, his subjects slain..._"

"FOR THE LAST TIME MR. BAXTER, YOU ARE DOING THE WRONG PLAY! WE ARE NOT DOING HENRY VI PART 3!"

"Then which part of Henry VI are we doing?"

"**NEITHER! **WE ARE NOT DOING ANY HENRY VI PLAYS!"

"Oh…" Dash was silent for a moment. Then he started to say a line from Henry VIII, "_Would I had never trod this English earth, Or felt the flatteries that grow upon it!_ So which character do I play?" asked Dash, smiling.

Unfortunately, Mr. Lancer able to hear him while he was beating his head heavily against the seat in front of him.

**Kwan….**

To everyone's surprise, Kwan was dressed all in black and was carrying a plastic human skull in his hands. He smiled and got out a piece of paper and said, "Okay since I guess this play is a tragedy and all, I thought maybe a Goth look would go nice with it."

He waved the paper in the air and cried, "I've even brought a piece of Goth poetry that my ex-best friend, Sam, let me read at her creepy Goth place!"

From backstage, Sam silently slapped herself across the face and moaned, "Not this again…"

He smiled brightly and said, "This is a little sonnet I like to the call, "The Little White Clouds that Look like Footballs." Ignoring the looks of disbelief and horror that glared at him, he began to read.

_"All the white clouds look like footballs,_

_Until sunset comes near,_

_Then they hide behind blood-red clouds,_

_And scream, Hamlet! Hamlet! Die Die Die!!!!"_

He smiled brightly at everyone and asked, "So what do you think?"

Nobody was able to answer as they were all too shocked at the poem. Finally, Sam broke the ice and said, "Well…it looks like Kwan _does_ have some Goth in him."

Danny finally stopped gaping and said, "Uhh…Kwan, you do know that this play is a comedy? Not a tragedy?"

Kwan's face fell and he asked, "Soooo…do you want me to dress up like the techno-geek?"

"NO!"

**Star…**

Star looked at her script and then, in a very loud and off key voice, yelled, _"Oh Romeo! Oh Romeo! Where are thou..._Uhhh…I forgot the line. May I start over?"

"MAY YOU PEOPLE GET THE RIGHT PLAY!?"

**Paulina….**

Paulina came up on stage with a preppy cheerleading outfit on. "I'm going to say my lines…IN CHEER! Hit it!" Paulina started to say her lines while doing all kinds of cheerleading stunts.

_"Oh, I'm Hermia! I'm hot! She's Helena! She's not! I've got two guys chasing me, yes I do! I'm in love with Lysander, how bout you!! Yayyyyy me!"_ screamed Paulina throwing her pom-poms in the air.

Mr. Lancer's eyes twitched. "Someone please kill me…"

**Sam…..**

Sam walked on stage and glanced briefly at her lines and in a bored, monotone voice, said, "_I will no longer stay in your curst company. Your hands may be quicker for a fray, My legs are longer, though, to run away…_okay I'm done." With that she tossed her script aside and headed back off stage.

"Well….at least she got the play right." Muttered Mr. Lancer.

**Tucker….**

As Tucker walked on stage, he turned to ask Mr. Lancer a question. "Uh, sir, do we actually have to understand what we're saying in order to pass?"

Mr. Lancer sighed and replied, "Mr. Foley, just say your lines."

Tucker shrugged and said, "Whatever….ahem. _Thou seest theses lovers seek a place to fight. Hie therefore, Robin, overcast the night. _So are they talking about like the Batman Robin? Or maybe Robin Hood? Or maybe…"

"Please, save me a lot of therapy and sit back down." Said Mr. Lancer, rubbing his forehead with frustration.

**Valerie….**

Valerie walked confidently on stage and without glancing at her script, began, "_How comes this gentle concord in the world, that hatred is so far from jealousy, to sleep by hate, and fear no enmity?"_ She spoke her lines very calmly and without mistake which made Mr. Lancer let out a small smile.

From backstage, both Tucker and Danny had a big goofy smile on their face after hearing her, but Tucker quickly hid it before Danny could see.

"Mr. Fenton, you're the last one," called Mr. Lancer, "you can come up now."

**Danny…**

Danny walked nervously on stage and blinked, not sure of what to do next.

"Read your lines, Mr. Fenton." Said Mr. Lancer, frowning.

Danny let out a nervous smile and chuckled. "Uh, right…my lines." Danny quickly looked down at his script and began to speak.

Suddenly, as he opened his mouth to say his line, a stream of blue mist came out of his mouth. It was his ghost sense. Danny paused and his eyes quickly shifted around to spot the ghost. A loud groan almost escaped from his throat as he realized who it was.

Sprite…

The small elf-like ghost was hanging of one of the school rafters, dangling its tiny legs off the edges and smiling deviously at all the students. Right now, he was staring straight at Danny with a strange, mischievous glint in its eyes.

"Mr. Fenton, we're waiting." Mr. Lancer let out an impatient grunt.

Danny's wide eyes shifted from his teacher and back at the trouble making spirit. He considered his choices….and came up with nothing. Yeah…that's what happens when you're a C average student who happens to have to deal with ghosts every day.

"Uhh…yeah. Alright, ahem…._I have a plan, Hermia. Therefore, hear me. I have a widow aunt of great wealth. She hath no child. From Athens is her house remote seven leagues. She respects me as her only son. There, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee. And to that place the sharp Athenian law cannot follow us."_

Danny quickly looked up and, to his horror, he saw Sprite with a large green balloon that seemed to be filled with goo. He got out a black marker and started to draw something on the balloon. When he was done, the spirit turned the balloon towards Danny. On it, the ghost had a badly drawn picture of Danny's terrified face on it.

Danny gulped and tried to think of something. Suddenly, something caught Danny's eye. It was a sandbag hanging from the rafter that Sprite was on. Danny followed the rope that held it and saw that it was tied to a hook, backstage.

Danny let out a grin. "_If thou lovest me, then steal forth from thy father's house tomorrow night, and in the wood outside the town-where I did meet thee once with Helen…_" At that Danny threw his arms in the air in a dramatic manner. Little did anyone know, that a green ray shot out of his fingertips and slashed through at one of the ropes that held the sandbags.

The sandbag that was held by the rope dropped like a rock and dragged a long trail of rope along with it. Sprite, who was about to throw the balloon of goo at Danny's face, was hit in the face with the slashing rope and sent flying. The balloon that he held hung in midair for a moment.

"_There will I wait for thee."_ Finished Danny, smiling as he went off stage.

Mr. Lancer frowned and looked down at his clipboard. "If that's all, then I'll have the results in by tomorrow. You're dismissed." Suddenly a balloon of green goo fell and splattered on top of his head.

As Danny and his friends ran out of the theater, they laughed as they heard the distant yell of Mr. Lancer.

"FLY BY NIGHT! WHOEVER DID THIS IS IN FOR A WORLD OF TROUBLE!"

The next morning, a small crowd of students were gathered around a bulletin board where the school placed important notes and ads at.

"Lancer must have decided the characters last night." Commented Sam, watching as some of their classmates walked away from the board with either a look of happiness or distress on their face.

A loud squeal filled the air, and the three turned to find Paulina walking away from the crowd with a smug look on her face. "I'm Titania, the beautiful fairy queen! Isn't it wonderful?"

Dash was scratching his head with confusion. "Uhhh…it says I'm a guy named Bottom. Who's he?"

"He's the guy whose head becomes a donkey." Explained Sam.

"YOU MEAN I'M PLAYING AN ASS!?"

Tucker smirked, "And you weren't one already?" Dash grabbed him and stuffed him inside a locker. "I'M KIDDING!"

Kwan walked away from the cast list with a smile on his face. "Wow! I can't believe it! I got the coolest character in the play! I'm Batman's sidekick, Robin!"

Danny and Sam glanced at cast list and then back at Kwan. "Uhhh Kwan, you're playing Robin Goodfellow, not Robin from Batman."

Kwan frowned and said, "Soooo…you're saying I'm playing Robin Hood?"

Sam smacked herself on the forehead. "No! You're playing Robin _Goodfellow_…Puck?"

"Puck? Who's he?" asked Kwan.

"He's a fairy." Replied Danny, as he tried to get Tucker out of the locker.

Kwan had a look of disbelief on his face. "You mean I have to play….a fairy? EWWWWW!" He screamed running away, past Valerie. Valerie rolled her eyes at him and walked towards Danny.

"Almost have you out…" said Danny, as he worked to find the right combination to the locker with Tucker in it. It clicked and Danny managed to get the door open.

"Hi Danny." Said Valerie.

Danny quickly turned and didn't notice Tucker fall to the ground. He smiled brightly at Valerie and said, "Hi Val. What part did you get in the play?"

"Just the one I wanted, Hermia. You?" she asked.

"We haven't checked yet." Replied Sam, glaring. She grabbed Danny and started to drag him away. "But we better go, right Danny?"

"Yeah…right. Come on Tucker." Said Danny as the three headed to the cast list.

Sam found her name first. "I'm Helena. Great…" She had hoped she would get a smaller part so she wouldn't have to memorize so much. Oh well…better than being the fairy queen.

Danny had a frown on his face. "I'm Demetrius? But Demetrius doesn't get to kiss Hermia! Tucker what did you get?"

"It says I'm this Lysander dude." Said Tucker. "Sounds like a stupid character."

"Lysander gets to kiss Hermia." Muttered Danny, his voice dripping in venom.

Tucker's eyes shifted from Danny to Sam. "Uhhhh…anybody want to switch?"

**Strix: Ouch, burn! That's gotta hurt! Isn't this a nice twist? Much better than Shakespeare! (ghost of Shakespeare appears)**

**Shakespeare: What's much better than me?**

**Strix: (trembles in fear) Uh, nothing oh great playwrite! (underbreath) Darn it! Who removed his bones!?**

**Shakespeare: What was that?**

**Strix: Nothing!**


	3. A Shocking Practice!

**A Midsummer's Night's Phantom**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix: Hehehe, I've had a great time writing this chapter. I was laughing as I wrote it. Basically, it just focuses on the gang practicing for the play. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any Shakespeare plays.**

**Shakespeare: I would hope not. You are doing a horrible mocking of one of my most famous plays!**

**Strix: That's kinda the point...**

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Practice!**

"Come on Danny, it isn't a big deal!" Tucker argued as he, Sam, and Danny walked over to the auditorium for their second practice. It had been two days since the trio had found out about their rows in the play, and Danny was still angry at the results.

"As much as it shocks me to admit," said Sam, glancing at Danny, "I think Tucker's right. It is just a play."

"But the kiss is real!" cried Danny, flinging his arms in the air. "Valerie's Hermia!" He gestured towards Tucker, "Tucker's Lysander! If Valerie kisses Tucker then she might like him more than me!"

"I can hear you, you know." Commented Tucker, glaring at his friend. Danny blushed and said, "Sorry Tuck, but you know how I feel about Val."

Tucker grinned and flung his arm around Danny's shoulder. "I get it, and as hard as it is to get girls off the Tuck man, I'll go easy on the Tucker charm that the ladies adore."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Like there was any in the first place!"

Tucker heard her and smirked. "Well, you might be blind to the Tucker charm, but you won't be blind to the Danny charm at Act Four, Scene 1 in the play."

That stopped both Sam and Danny in their tracks. They both stared at Tucker with a look of deep suspension and curiosity. "What are you talking about?" asked Sam, fearing the answer.

Tucker got out a copy of the script and turned to the page with Act Four, Scene 1 scene on it. He pointed to bottom of the page and smirked again as his two friends leaned forward to read.

After a second, both heads popped up with a shock expression on their faces and screamed, "WE HAVE TO KISS!?"

Tucker laughed and cried, "Yeah, doesn't this play just make you love Shakespeare? Hahahahahh!"

Danny looked at the script again and muttered, "Sam, remind me if I ever meet the ghost of William Shakespeare to rip him molecule by molecule."

"Done and done." Growled Sam as she tore the script to shreds.

* * *

"Students, I have excellent news!" shouted Mr. Lancer at his students, who were all working on props for the play.

"You've switched Robin Goodfellow with Robin from Batman?" asked Kwan, hopefully. He was getting fitted for this fairy costume at the moment, which was turning out to be the laughing stock of the play.

"No."

"I don't get turned into an ass?" asked Dash.

"No, Mr. Baxter, and please refrain from using that word." Replied Mr. Lancer.

"You got the Ghost Boy to be my fairy King?" squealed Paulina, decked in her sparkling fairy dress. This, along with the dress, made both Sam and Danny cringe.

"Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes and shouted, "FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Everyone fell silent.

"Good." Muttered Mr. Lancer. He smiled and made an announcement to his students. "Children, I have found out when we shall air our wonderfully play. We shall by airing it during the Autumn Arts and Crafts Festival, which is in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!?" screamed everyone in the room.

"We can't do this in a week!" screamed Valerie, dropping her paintbrush she had been using to paint a forest scene. "I have other stuff to do you know!"

"Like hunting ghost." Muttered Sam, splashing more black to her night sky.

A course of complains and heated whispers streamed through the air until Mr. Lancer called for silence. "Ms. Gray, I understand." Mr. Lancer said, calmly. He then smiled and gestured towards the door. "And that is why I got us an assistant director to help us!" And with that, the door burst open and out came none other than….Jazz?

"Jazz?!" cried Danny, leaping to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Jazz beamed at her brother and explained, "To help you out of course! Really, can't an older sister help her brother and his dear classmates out once in a while?" Her eyes shifted as she added, "And…I'm not only doing this because one the Harvard professor, who's looking for new students, is a huge Shakespeare fan if that's what you're thinking!" She glanced at door, where the college professor was walking by.

She put on a huge fake smile as the professor looked in the through the door. As the professor looked in her direction, she quickly added, "I'm only doing this for my _deep _and _passionate _love of _**Shakespeare!**"_ She shouted the last few words in the professor's direction.

Danny and about everyone in the room glanced at eachother, nervously. "Great….Shakespeare has turned my sister into a nutcase." Muttered Danny. He had no idea….

**Ten minutes later….**

"WHAT THE HECK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS!?" screamed Jazz after witnessing everyone practicing. Needless to say, they were all pretty horrible.

Jazz stomped up and down the stage, fuming. She muttered sentences under her breath, which sounded along the lines of 'My only chance at Harvard." And "these kids better not ruin it!". Mr. Lancer just sat in the audience seats, watching, with a smirk on his face. He loved it when somebody else had to deal with his students for a change.

Jazz jabbed a finger at Danny. "Danny! You were the worst! What's the matter with you!? Haven't you been practicing?!"

Danny glared at his sister and pushed her finger away from him. "Jeez, thanks for the support Jazz! I'm not that bad…at least when there isn't an annoying ghost following me around and messing me up." Muttered Danny, glaring venom at Sprite, who was hiding behind some props.

It seemed that Danny had become Sprite's favorite target for all his pranks. Every day the mischievous spirit had taken it upon himself to follow Danny to practice every day and mess him up at every moment possible. Some of his all-time favorite pranks had been switching Danny's script with other's, pouring buckets of different colored paint on him, and, his all-time favorite, to imitate Danny's voice and make him say idiotic things about fairies and other things of nonsense that sprouted from the spirit's mind.

Jazz shook her head and whispered, "Danny, you can't blame everything on ghosts."

"But its true!" cried Danny. Behind him, a giggle was heard from Sprite.

Jazz ignored him and started pacing again. Suddenly an idea stuck her. "I got it!" She went to her backpack and grabbed the Specter belt. Danny raised his eyebrows at the sight of it.

"Jazz...what are you going to do with that?" asked Danny, backing away with fear.

Jazz raised her voice and gestured to the students to come closer to her. "Okay, everyone, I've noticed that many of you have been having trouble getting the lines right…especially Danny." Jazz held up the Specter belt. "That's why we're going to try a little thing called shock therapy!"

Kwan raised his hand. "Uh…doesn't that hurt?"

Jazz smiled. "Oh, don't worry. This only sends a small, harmless shock through you to help you remember your lines. Lots of scientist have been researching the tactic and find it quite effective. It doesn't hurt a bit….for humans." She added, "Who wants to go first?"

Dash punched Danny in the arm. "Hey!" cried Danny, jumping up in surprise.

"Thank you Danny for volunteering." Beamed Jazz, attaching the belt to him. Danny leaned over to whisper franticly at her. "Jazz, what the heck are you doing?! I'm a ghost!"

"Don't worry," replied Jazz, "I have it covered. The belt's shock voltage has been lowered so it's only a harmless tingle." She held up a remote the belt and shouted, "Okay, who wants the remote!?"

Everybody raised their hand and started shouting. "I do!"

"No, me!"

"I want to do it!"

Jazz handed it to Tucker. "Here you go. If Danny makes a mistake, shock him okay?" She winked at Tucker, hoping that he would catch her drift.

Tucker winked back. "Right, shock him! I get it!" However, as he set the remote down for a second, a small elf-like creature vaporized into a small cloud of blue mist and imbedded itself inside the remote. The remote glowed brightly for a second, and then regained its usual form.

Jazz took a seat and shouted, "Okay Danny, start when you're ready!"

Danny cleared his throat and began, "_I love thee…_

_**BBBZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

"OW! WHAT DID I DO!?" screamed Danny, after having jolts of electricity go through him. He glared at Tucker, who was laughing his head off.

Jazz frowned at him. "Tucker, you can only shock Danny if he messed up."

Tucker stopped laughing, but still had a smirk on his face. "Sorry."

Danny began again. "_Therefore pursue me not. Where is Lysander and fair Helena?"_

_**BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

"Wrong line, Danny!" shouted Jazz.

"OW!" screamed Danny. He winced and began, ignoring the laughing Tucker and the giggling Sprite, who was controlling the remote, causing large volts of electricity to erupt from it."_ The one I'll slay, the other…uhhhh…"_

**_BBBBBBZZZZZZZZ!!!_** Tucker and Sprite continued laughing.

"OW! _The other slayeth me. Thou told they stole…_

**_BBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_** Everyone in the room started giggling.

"DARN IT TUCKER!"

_**BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

"Okay, okay! _Thou told'st me they were stolen unto this wood. Away! Get thee gone and follow me no more!_ Hahaha! I did that whole two sentences without being shocked!"

"You're still acting!" said Sam.

"What? Oh! _Do not tempt…"_

_**BBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!**_

"AAAAAhhhhhh! _Do not tempt my hatred! I am sick when I do look on thee! You are sick indeed! To leave the city and commit yourself into the hands of one that loves you not, to trust the opportunity of night in this deserted place with your innocence!"_

"Wow, Danny! That was pretty good!" cried Jazz.

"Really?"

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!? I WAS DONE!"

"Dude, I think the remote is broken."

_**BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

"Fix it!"

_**BBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

"I can't!"

_**BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZ! BBBBBBBZZZZZ! BBBBBZZZZZ!**_

"_Let me go! Or if thou follow me, do not believe but I shall do thee mischief in the wood!" _screamed Danny in a perfect Shakespearean accent that caused everyone's jaw to drop in surprise.

Everyone was silent. Then Jazz let out a cheer. "See, Danny? I told you could do it!"

Danny smiled and allowed himself to relax. "And no shock." He purred, contently.

"Now time to do the next scene!"

"WHAT!?"

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!**_

"TUCKER!"

"Hahhahahhhahh! Sorry!"

**Strix: I know, I'm so mean to Danny!XD But trust me, the shocking is important in later chapters...as weird as it sounds! Please review!**

**Shakespeare: You know, in my day, young ladies were seen...not heard!**

**Strix: And in your day all the women in a play were played by guys!**


	4. LoveInIdleness

**A Midsummer's Night's Phantom**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi, guys, sorry for the wait. I've had some troubles with the computer and when I went to get it fixed, all, and I do mean ALL, my documents, all my stories, all my everything that I've ever written in Microsoft Word was deleted! I can not describe the rage I felt after finding this out! All the chapters that I had written are gone! I have to write them all over again! GGGGGRRR! IT MAKES ME SO ANGER THAT THE COMPUTER PEOPLE DIDN'T EVEN WARN ME THAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO THIS!!! **

**(takes deep breath) Okay, happy was gone, but happy's back!**

**Shakespeare: This is the reason that young ladies shouldn't take part in the art of play-writing. Young women are too emotional. You must keep a stiff upper lip to tragedies such as these. No man wants to marry a woman who can not keep her composition.**

**Strix: And this is coming from a guy that some people think was gay?**

**Shakespeare: You know, I _was_ married.**

**Strix: (rolls eyes) Right, anyway, this chapter introduces a new character and takes place two weeks later, two days before the Autumn Art and Crafts Festival. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Shakespeare: (sniffs) Well, I know _I_ won't enjoy it! It is horrible written, which is what I would expect from a young lady writing it. If you should be writing anything, it should be thank you letters or poetry about nature. Men love a woman with a fine, graceful hand at writing thank you letters to guests.**

**Strix: Next thing you know, you'll want me to wear a dress and to practice my curtsy.**

**Shakespeare: That's a wonderful idea.**

**Strix: (curtsies and speaks in fake old English accent) Oh dear fine gentleman, I'd find it lovely if thou would kindly shut thy trap before I kick your arse.**

**Love-in-idleness**

Most of the ghosts and the spirits in the Ghost Zone chose by will to avoid the human world. There are a few exceptions of course, some ghosts find it necessary to haunt and visit the places that they had once resident in mortal live. They also love a good scare or two, but basically, most of the residents find that they have had enough of the strife of the human world and wish to be left alone to ponder in their own worlds, in contentment. However, all ghosts, no matter what, will sometimes miss an item or thing from the human world that they had to leave behind.

And when that happened, they called Merchant….

Merchant was a rat, both by nature and blood. No ghost in the Ghost Zone was as clever, underhanded, sneaky, or cunning as he was….and he was a rat, though not like one you'd ever see. Over six feet tall and covered with sleek green fur, Merchant was a site to behold and fear. His eyes were blood red and his long fangs and claws stuck fear into any enemy that he came across.

Luckily there were few who were enemies with him….

Truth to his name, Merchant was the tradesman of the Ghost Zone. He had an unusual love of human items and loved nothing more than exploring the human world and searching for objects that he could sell at a good price to other ghosts. You were either a costumer to Merchant….or you were mince meat.

His trade wasn't shortened to the Ghost Zone either; there was one other costumer that he visited in the human world.

Merchant let out a grunt of agitation as he passed through the Ghost Portal, which led into a large lab. He raised his snout and sniffed the air before he turned to the figure sitting in a chair across the lab.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my favorite little costumer." He chuckled, lashing his tail at the figure.

"Cut the chatter, rat." Growled Vlad, standing up and walking towards the rat-like ghost. "Do you have the item I asked you to get?"

An expression of mock hurt crossed the rat's face. "Don't you trust me? How long have I been stealing for you?" He smirked and held up a small vial of a pinkish liquid.

"Give me that!" cried Vlad, reaching for it. However, Merchant held it out of Vlad's reach and snarled.

"Patience, Halfa!" Only a few ghosts used such a furious tone at Vlad. "First tell me what you want this for!"

Vlad glared at the ghost and said, "Why do you want to know?"

The rat returned the glare and snarled, "Because, it took me a lot of time for me to steal this stuff. It was enough trouble trying to find out where to find it, but getting it was another matter!"

"Where actually did you get it from?" asked Vlad, impatiently.

Merchant scratched his chin with a claw and muttered, "I forgot her name…Queen Mad…Nag…Tab…it doesn't matter. The point is, this is very powerful stuff and I don't want you doing something with it that you….or _I'll_ regret."

Vlad scoffed. "Me? Do something with….er…what is it again?"

The rat ghost sighed and explained, "It just what you wanted, a love potion. It's made from a ghost plant called 'Love-in-idleness'. All you have to do is plant it in a person's eye and they'll fall in love with the first person they see."

A look of glee and lovesickness spread across Vlad's face. "Ah, now I can finally be able to be with my love, Maddie!" His eyes narrowed and his fist clenched in anger. "Whether she wants to be with me or not!"

Merchant made a gagging sound from behind Vlad. Man, this fruitloop could sometimes make him sick with all that love talk. Why didn't he just buy a cat?

Vlad turned back to Merchant and continued, "As I was saying, have I ever done anything that you or I regretted?"

Merchant's eyes narrowed. "Frankly, yes. You have. The last time I gave you information on the whereabouts of the skeleton key, you used it to unleash the Ghost King!"

"Okay, that was an accident." Defended Vlad. "How was I supposed to know that the Ghost King was actually going to take over the Ghost Zone?"

A growl escaped the rat's mouth. "I hope you don't find that funny Plasmius! The Ghost King destroyed twenty of my orders! That means disappointed costumers! Costumers that I won't have again!"

Vlad sniffed and said in an airy tone. "Your threats don't scare me, you know."

Merchant bared his teeth. "Well, they should. In my eyes, costumers are nothing but allies, but alliance can snap…" Merchant brought his sharp fangs together to create a loud '_snap_'. "Just like that. Clear?"

Vlad let out an agitated growl. "Yes, yes, I get it! I promise I won't use it to do any damage to you or the Ghost Zone. Now may I have the potion?"

With a flick of the tail, Merchant tossed the veil to Vlad, who happily caught it. After counting up his pay, Merchant crawled back through the portal, but not without turning back to Vlad and shouting, "Really, that stuff doesn't create love. It just creates obsession. Be careful with it!"

Vlad stared at the bottle of pinkish liquid and smiled. "Yes, yes…I'll be _really_ careful with it." His eyes narrowed, "I'll make sure it gets straight to Maddie!"

"Yeah…he should really get a cat." Mumbled Merchant, dashing off to look for more stuff to sell.

* * *

Stars and the moon hung over the veil of darkness that covered the city of Amity Park. A strange peace had filled the night as the residents of the city slumbered. Of course, no peace can last forever….a certain ghost made sure of that.

Trash cans toppled to the ground as a green-eyed black cat darted back and forth between the alley ways, yowling and causing as much destruction as possible. A couple of other cats arrived, angry that the newcomer had wrecked the place. The black cat narrowed his eyes at the cats and in a flash of green light, the black cat disappeared and a giant black dog stood in its place. It let out a playful growl and started to chase the cats, who all wailed and scrambled away.

After chasing the cats, the black dog walked down the sidewalk until he came to a large building, labeled "Fenton Works". The dog lifted it muzzle and in a flash, the dog disappeared and was replaced with a giggling Sprite.

The mischievous ghost, for some reason or another, had taken a sudden liking to the Halfa, Danny Phantom. Sprite had heard stories about the Halfa in the Ghost Zone, but none of the ghost had ever mentioned how _fun_ the Halfy was! Really, the looks on his face whenever he was angry made Sprite what of laugh his head off. Plus, he was so _clueless_!

Sprite giggled. If there was anything he loved, it was clueless people. They were so easy to play tricks on. The spirit floated up to Danny's window and looked inside. The human boy was asleep in his bed, with his script still in his hand.

The spirit scowled. "Why Clumsy Halfy have to sleep? You can't have fun in sleep!" He knocked on the window pane a couple of times to get Danny awake. Nothing.

Even though Sprite was the ghost of fun and mischief, it was against the ghost's nature to do pranks or torture a person in his own house. Of course, if someone _told_ him to go in the house and torture the Halfy with pranks and fun, Sprite would most certainly do it. By he couldn't under his own free will. This was the only thing in the world, besides no fun, that annoyed Sprite.

"Halfy not come and play with Sprite." Sprite muttered, floating in the air, arms and legs crossed, with his ears and tail twitching. "Sprite can't visit Clumsy Halfy and Clumsy Halfy won't visit Sprite. Big problem." He shook his head. "Problem not fun."

However, it was not in Sprite's nature to sulk for long. He _was_ the spirit of fun, after all. The spirit could always think of ways to preoccupy himself. It never took him very long….

"BLAST IT!" roared a voice from above.

Sprite looked up and saw the ghost known as Skulker flying towards the Halfy's. A large smile spread on the spirit's face. Finally….some _fun_!

Skulker growled and started to grumble in annoyance at the _ridiculous_ task his master had ordered him to do. He was Skulker…greatest and most feared hunter in the Ghost Zone! And yet, he was…playing _cupid_ for this fruitloop! Why couldn't he just buy a _cat_?

Since Vlad was lazy, he had ordered Skulker to apply the Love-in-idleness potion in Maddie's eyes while she was asleep. When she woke up, Skulker was suppose to make sure that the first thing she saw was Vlad's face, which Skulker had in a picture. Behind the photograph of Vlad was a message that said for Maddie to meet him at the Autumn Arts and Crafts Festival. Skulker had felt like gagging when heard the instructions. In fact, he _still_ felt like gagging! Mainly because he had to carry around a large picture Vlad.

"Hehehhee, who that? Creepy man be your boyfriend? Hehehhe!" giggled a voice. Skulker turned to find him face to face with the most ridiculous looking ghost he had ever seen. Its large eyes twinkled with mischief and one of his elf ears twitched while his gerbil tail brushed back and forth.

Skulker instantly hated this guy….

He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Buzz off inferior whelp! I'm too busy to hunt you."

Giggling, the spirit did a somersault in the air, landing on Skulker's shoulder. "Heehehehahah, I be Sprite! Annoyance of the Ghost Zone and Bringer of Fun! Who be you?"

Skulker brushed off Sprite with one sweep of his hand and growled, "I am Skulker, Greatest and most feared hunter in the Ghost Zone!"

"Hahhahah, you be more like a Fire Head to me! Heheheh." Sprite pointed at Skulker's flaming hair to make his point. He was neither scared nor imitated by the other ghost's size or temper.

"I'M NOT FIRE HEAD! I'M SKULKER!" roared Skulker.

"Hahhahah, oh look! Fire Head's getting angry. Hehhhe, need to get he a fire man shouldn't we? Hehehhe!"

Skulker had enough. Pulling out his arm cannon, he aimed it straight at Sprite. "That's it! YOU'RE DEAD!" With that he fired at the laughing creature, but Sprite nimbly dodged it and floated above Skulker's head.

He knocked a fist on Skulker's head. "Yoo-whoo! Sprite uppy here, Hot head! Hehehahahha!" As Skulker fired at him again, he neatly dodged, yet again.

Skulker continued to fire at the spirit, but Sprite was too quick and agile to actually be hit. He would always nimbly dodge and land on either side of Skulker, taunting him as he went. To Sprite, this was all just a fun game. He even started to sing a little song as he dodged, which annoyed Skulker even more.

Dancing and dodging, Sprite sang in a high-pitched and giggly voice:

"_**Sometimes I meet them like a man,**_

_**Sometimes a cat, sometimes a hound;**_

_**And to a ghosty I turn me can**_

_**To trip and trot about them round!"**_

Suddenly a green plasma beam shot out of no where, hitting Sprite dead in the face, sending him flying into a telephone pole. Skulker stared at his gun in confusion, wondering who had done that.

"Jeez! Can't a guy get some sleep around here?!" screamed a voice.

Skulker looked down and growled at the sight of his arch foe, Danny Phantom. It was him who had shot Sprite. "I was saving this for the annoying one…" Skulker said, aiming his gun at Danny, "But you'll do!" Skulker fired the gun, which Danny dodged and the two started to battle.

Sprite, who had recovered from the nasty fall, let out a loud laugh and started jump up and down on the telephone wires, shouting nasty taunts at the two of them. Suddenly, his eyes caught something that was attached to Skulker's belt. It was a pink bottle.

A glow of devious mischievous was seen in Sprite's large green eyes and his mouse whiskers twitched with joy as a fun idea formed in his head. Grabbing the telephone wire, he started to stretch them back. He stretched them until they reached the ground and resembled a large sling-shot. The wires were trembling with the pressure.

With a cry of glee, Sprite placed himself in the middle of the wires and let them go. With a loud _crack_ the wires sprung back, and, like a sling-shot, send the little spirit flying…….straight into the two battling ghosts.

"_WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_" Screeched Sprite, flying through the air, like a speeding bullet.

Both Skulker and Danny heard the screech and, at the same time, turned and gasped as the small juggernaut was sent crashing into the both of them. The three, now entangled, were sent flying through the air, over the town.

"_WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_"

"_AAAAARRRRRRRRRGUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_" screamed both Skulker and Danny, eyes wide with fright and holding on to each other as that sailed through the air.

Meanwhile…..

At the Casper High school, Mr. Lancer, who had been finishing grading papers and getting the last of the requirements for the play finished, was closing up. Humming Beethoven's C minor, the teacher walked out the school. Suddenly a strange sound made him stop.

"_WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_"

_"AAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

His eyes popped open and he looked up and gasped as he caught sight of three ghosts flying straight towards him.

"_A Winter's Tale_! That's the last time I take the late shift! AAAAHHHH!" He screamed running away, leaving the doors of the school wide open. The three flew through them.

**_Zoom!_**

_**Bang!**_

_**Crash!**_

_**Crack!**_

_**Break!**_

_**Screech!**_

_**Shatter!**_

_**Cat yowl!**_

_**Random "My leg!"**_

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Those are but a few of the sounds of destruction heard coming from the school that night. Needless to say, by the time it became silent again, There wasn't a glass, fragile thing that wasn't broken at the school, thanks the humble services of Sprite, Danny, and Skulker….but mostly Sprite.

In the school library, the floor was covered with piles of books that had been knocked down thanks the three. The largest pile shook for a second and Skulker popped out of it, angry and growling.

"Where's the love potion!?" he growled, tossing books back and forth, looking for the veil of love potion. It had apparently been separated from him when they had crashed. He clenched his teeth as he thought of the annoying little nuisance of a ghost. As soon as he finished this mission he was going to find that ghost of mischievous and blast him to a million pieces.

Suddenly the doors of the library burst open and in came Danny, still in ghost form, but with the most ridiculous looking, goofy, lovesick smile on his face. Little hearts seemed to fly around his head and in his hands was a poster for the play.

He flew towards Skulker and smiled an even goofier smile, which began to creep Skulker out. "Hello Skulker! Isn't it a lovely night! Full of love and goodness and loveliness?"

Okay………this was _defiantly _creeping him out!

Skulker raised an eyebrow in question. "Uhhhhh…….if this some human trick to scare me….its working!"

Danny let out a happy sigh. "Why be scared? I'm never scared because I have my lovely Sammy to be with me!" He showed Skulker the poster for the play. It showed the four main stars of the play….one of them, Hermia, was Sam.

"Isn't she lovely?" Danny cooed, looking at the poster with adored eyes. "Sam is the star of the play! The star of my eyes! I've been so clueless! Its so obvious now that Sam has had a crush on me since the day we met, but my ego and boy hormones have mislead me to Paulina and Valerie!"

Skulker's jaw dropped.

Danny patted Skulker on the head and said, "Farewell Skulker! I must go and find ways to shower Sam with all the love that I should have showered her with for all these years! My love awaits! Farewell and have a lovely evening!" With that Danny started to kiss the picture of Sam, repeatedly, as he skipped out of the room, with little hearts following him.

Skulker watched the love-struck teen leave with a dumbfounded expression on his face and his jaw still dangling to the ground. No force in the world could have made Danny act the way he did….unless……

A laugh filled the air.

"Hahahhahahhahahhahh, oh Hot Head, hahahhah, you be…hheheheh….looking for this? Hehehhahah!"

There Sprite was standing on top of the library shelf, dangling the pink veil of love potion in his hands...only this time, the veil was half full.

**Strix: (is doubled over with laughter) Hahahahhaa, I love writing Sprite, hahaha, I really, really do! Hahahhahahh!**

**Shakespeare: (thoughtfully) Sprite….hmmm…he sounds familiar. That song does too…..**

**Strix: (puts hands over Shakespeare's mouth) Shhhhhh! You'll ruin the ending!**

**Shakespeare: Why bother? The story's alright ruined!**

**Strix: So you've told me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really going to start messing with the shippers in the next few chapters! Please review!**


End file.
